Suri has $1$ pencil. Kiran has $9$ pencils. How many fewer pencils does Suri have than Kiran?
Explanation: To find how many fewer pencils ${\text{Suri}}$ has than ${\text{Kiran}}$, we can subtract. $9$ $1$ $?$ Kiran's pencils Suri's pencils fewer pencils ${9} - {1} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the number of ${\text{fewer pencils}}$. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${9} - {1} = {8}$ Suri has ${8}$ fewer pencils than Kiran.